Our Lives
by BoycrazyAndieangel
Summary: what our lives would be like if we knew Connect 3 and if the Cullens were real. srry summary sux but story's good
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**Chapter One**

The six of them, Josephine, Nicole, Aria, Catherine, Spencer, and Rosemary, walked down the hallway talking and gossiping, as usual, nothing really different than normal. It was halfway through their grade nine year and they were all really great friends. Josephine was talking about a show she was watching and the rest of them were listening. Nicole then remembered a song she had heard the night before and she told her friends about it. The song was Play My Music by Connect 3 and she loved it so much that she had downloaded it after she heard it. She played it for all of them and they all agreed that it was a good song. They reached Spencer's locker and she got her books just as the bell rang and they went to their classes.

**One Year Later**

Turns out Connect 3 was a whole lot better than the group had expected. The girls were a little behind in hearing the music and the song that they heard was from their first album from Columbia Records who had dropped them and now Hollywood Records had signed them. After they listened to Play My Music, they saw the video for it and realized that they were really hot. This started a very large obsession with these boys. Nicole could probably answer any question you asked her about them and the others weren't far behind in the knowledge department. They had called dibs on them too. Nicole got Nate, and Josephine got Shane. They all loved daydreaming about one day meeting them though they knew it would never happen, but they didn't care it was fun. Another fact about these girls was that they were complete bookworms and they found a book that they loved called Twilight. They had read all three books and could not wait for the fourth one to come out in the summer, and again there were dibs called. Aria got Edward. They all also loved to believe that vampires were real just for the fun of it. The "populars" might have thought these girls odd, weird, and strange, but the girls didn't care. In their minds if being odd, weird, and strange meant that their lives were more interesting, then they would take it.

After daydreaming so much about meeting Connect 3 and vampires really existing, their mothers always annoyed them about living in a made up world. So, they decided that it was true and that this world was Delusional-Land. Basically, if they zoned out or dreamed up something that would never happen in a million years they were in Delusional-Land. They would hang out and read stuff about Connect 3 or talk about something they read, heard, or saw about them. They loved having Delusional-Land because it gave them the freedom to just make up whatever they felt like. Nicole was dating Nate, Josephine was dating Shane and Aria was with Edward Cullen. The others in the group just loved talking about it because it was just so much fun. They acted as if all of it was real, just having conversations about "how Nate is doing." or "whether Edward was sick." In their minds it was true. Now don't go thinking that they need to be sent to an asylum. They knew that it wasn't true, but they just liked to act as if it was. It wasn't like the went around saying that they're dating Connect 3; they only talked like that to each other and no one else. That was a rule of Delusional-Land, they're the only ones allowed to go there. Their parents heard and knew about it but they just shook their heads and laughed.

The girls would joke that Edward turned Aria, and then Aria turned the rest of them. So they were all vampires and they loved it. Basing it on Twilight they also gave each other powers, Nicole had mind control, Josephine was telepathic, Catherine had the "death glare", Rosemary was telekinetic, Spencer was psychic, and Aria could imitate/block powers . They loved having this place where nothing mattered and they could have and do whatever they wanted.

2


	2. Chapter 2

Top of Form

**Chapter Two**

It was 8:15 in the morning and Aria, Nicole, and Rosemary walked into school together and went to their lockers. They saw Josephine and Catherine at their lockers and started talking. They still had 15 minutes till the bell went. As they were talking they heard their names being called. They looked around and saw Spencer running down the hallway towards them. They met her halfway. When they reached her she was out of breath, so they let her breathe. Finally she could talk, but just barely.

"Guess what I just found out when I was on the computer this morning?" she breathed. The others couldn't take it.

All you would have heard if you had been listening was, "What!??!!", and, "Tell, tell!"

So she did, "CONNECT 3 IS COMING TO VANCOUVER AND MY MOM SAYS THAT WE CAN GO FOR MY BIRHTDAY!!!!" The entire group burst into squeals of, "OMG OMG OMG!" They were so excited that they didn't care that people were staring. Most weren't, though, because if you remember when you went to school or if you are still in scool right now you remember those people who never really seemed to care and were always kinda odd and strange. Well that's who these girls were and everyone had gotten used to the loud randomness. The girls were so happy they just spent the entire day in pure bliss of finally getting to see Connect 3.

**One Month Later.**

It was the day of the concert and they couldn't wait. Classes felt like they were a million hours long, but when school was finally over they only talked for a couple minutes and made sure everyone knew the plan of how they were getting there. Everything was good so they went home as soon as possible to get ready.

Spencer's mom picked all of them up and dropped them off at the concert. They were so happy and revved up that they literally fought their way out of the car and got in line. They had front row tickets and were in the building fairly fast. They watched the concert in awe. They couldn't believe that they were actually there. They screamed so loud that they were surprised that they hadn't lost their voices yet. They sang along to every word of every song till the concert was over. But the night wasn't over yet. Spencer's parents had bought them all backstage passes and they were not going to give that up. They went to the door that said backstage but were stopped by security. They showed them their passes and the security guards gave them suspicious looks but let them in. Someone went to meet them and told them that Connect 3 had to do a meet and greet before they could meet them, so they had to wait. The person took them to a dressing room to wait where they all sat down.

"I can't believe that we're going to get to meet Connect 3. Ahhh!" squealed Josephine

"I know, I'm so excited" Nicole squealed.

An hour passed but it felt like three. Finally the door opened and Connect 3 walked in. The girls nearly fainted when they saw them.

"Hi, I'm Nate and this is Shane and Jason, but you probably already knew that." Nate said.

"Yah, pretty much," said Nicole. "I'm Nicole and this is Josephine, Aria, Spencer, Rosemary, and Catherine."

"Cool," Nate replied. "Oh, this is our security guard, Edward." The girls looked at each other, giving each other knowing looks. They didn't even need for Nate to tell them who he was in all truthfulness they knew who he was before Nate had told them they had seen him in all the magazines he was Connect 3's body guard. Though that wasn't why they knew him .


	3. Chapter 3

Aria's POV:

After exchanging long, meaningful glances with my friends, we all looked up at Connect 3's security guard, Edward. Of course we all recognized the name, it was the name of the drop-dead gorgeous, makes-you-walk-into-the-middle-of-the-street-and-get-hit-by-cars-sexy, amazingly sweet and sensitive, and not to mention perfect vampire from Twilight. I was wondering if any real person could live up to the precedent that Edward set, and I was a little scared to look up, lest my illusion of Edward would be shattered, but, I forced myself to do it.

I certainly was not disappointed. And from the expressions on my friends faces, neither were they. He looked like he had stepped from the pages of the book. He was exactly like Stephanie Meyer had described him, but better. He was fairly tall, at least 6'2", but I didn't have to look up very high to see his face, being quite tall myself at 5'10". He was dressed not in the usual security guard black, but in khaki's and a light green sweater. His hair was like no colour I had ever seen before, it was bronze, and perfectly tousled. His lips were full and perfectly shaped, he has a strong jaw and high cheek-bones, and his skin was as pale and flawless as polished marble. Basically he could have walked into a convention of models and turned heads, and of course his eyes. There aren't words to describe how perfect his eyes were, they were amber, flecked with gold, and they got gradually darker as they went towards the pupil.

OMG.

**.....**

My friends spent the entire night talking to Connect 3, but not me, I was enthralled with Edward. I couldn't take my eyes off of him, and I spent my night trying to lure him into a conversation, it wasn't easy. "So, what's it like working for the biggest band in the world?" I asked him.

"Fine." Fine? What kind of answer was "fine"? Connect 3 was practically the hottest band ever. Guarding them must be the hardest job in all of North America to get. And he thinks it's _fine?_ "It must have been hard to get, this job," I suggested.

"Not really." He said

"Nate, Jason and Shane seem really nice," I tried again. He shrugged.

A shrug? Oh I got it, he must be shy, maybe I should say something comforting. Before I could say anything though, I was interrupted by load giggle and squeals of "Nicole!!" and "Josephine!!!!" Edward had perked up, but now that he saw there was no danger her relaxed again.

"Sorry about that," I said, "My friends are kind of crazy sometimes, I'm surprised they don't hear voices in their heads." He actually laughed at that one. Maybe I was getting through. "Do you have any crazy friends?" I asked.

"Not really." He said. Then again maybe not.

"Oh, umm, well," I started, a little flustered by his non-responsiveness, "even though they're completely insane, my life would be pretty crappy without them." This heartfelt moment was followed by more giggles and a couple of exasperated sighs, which I was sure, were from Rose-Marie and Catherine.

I sighed and was about to apologize again, but something in his expression stopped me. He was looking at me in a strange way, almost as if he had discovered something unexpected. "That's the same way I feel about my family. They're crazy and irritating and sometimes it's all I can do no to tear their heads off and burns their bodies, but my life would be meaningless and empty without them," he said with a soft look on his face.

I was shocked. This was the longest thing he had said to me and I was casting around frantically for something to say, to keep him talking. "So," I said, trying to sound casually interested and not nosy, "What's your family like?"

For a second it seemed like he wasn't going to answer, but then apparently he changed his mind, "Well my father, Carlisle, is a doctor, and he is the kindest, most compassionate man you will ever meet. He saved my, he adopted me after both my parents died.

"I'm so sorry." I murmured.

He smiled slightly, "Don't worry about it, I was very young, I can hardly remember them." He went on, "My mother, Esme, loves everyone. She can find the good in anyone. She loves my brothers and sister and I as if we were her own children, even though we are all adopted or foster kids. My oldest brother Emmett, it always looking for a competition or challenge, anything to prove how strong he is, and he certainly is strong. He also has a very nasty habit of making inappropriate jokes. Rosalie and Jasper are twins, they're Esme's sister's kids. Her sister died in an accident, so Carlisle and Esme took them in. Jasper is very...intense. He's fiercely loyal and will do whatever is necessary to protect our family. You definitely don't want to get in his way. Rosalie thinks that she is the most beautiful person in the world. Unfortunately, she is probably right. She is selfish and self-centered and doesn't care about anyone but herself. Sometimes I think that her life would be better if she was plainer. And finally, my youngest sister, Alice. Alice is hard to describe, she's very... different. She is very small, 4'10" and peppy. But she's kind of odd, no one but our family really understands her, and sometimes not even we understand her," he finished quietly, looking down at me.

As for me, I was using every ounce of willpower I had to keep from hyperventilating. I could believe that maybe Edward himself was a coincidence. Just because he looked like Edward in Twilight and had the same name, didn't mean they were the same person. Just a really creepy coincidence. _But the entire family?!?_ This was no coincidence. He was real and they were real, and I...I was talking to a vampire.


End file.
